The Frozen Saga - Ordeal of Fire
by Sortelige
Summary: [Reader X Elsa] This story ( by permission of the author ) borrows heavily from the Frozen Universe Llareggub7 has created, so I'd recommend checking out their profile first (specific stories in document). Set a year after the events of Frozen, you, a young traveler, are intrigued by the tales of the Snow Queen, visiting Arrendelle only to find it in desperate times
1. Intro & Credits

THIS INTRODUCTION IS IMPERATIVE FOR YOU TO READ OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED IN THE STORY. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

Hey there everyone! I'm Sortelige [fancy word for magical] and I'm relatively new to this whole fan fictioning thing. But, I couldn't get enough of Frozen, so, I took to the internet to see what crafted stories could fill my yearning. I came across llareggub7's work and my god...utterly amaizing. That said, their work inspired a fanfiction of a fanfiction. Fanception guys, it's possible now, lol. Anyway,this story stands as a major sequel to shorter stories by Llareggub7, so it's imperative that you read those first or else you'll be clueless to some of the references and one important character in my sequel. Those stories are The Duke's REvenge, A Dragon's Curse, an Architect's Secret, and A Royal Wedding. Side Note: In the Royal Wedding there's obviously a Reader X Elsa experience, but in the sequel I created that experience is void because the reader's character is just now being introduced. More simply put, all of Llareggub7's stories that I mentioned comprise the first story, but you don't make it in until the sequel. Simple enough? Now then, besides the magnificent Llareggub7's works for inspiration, I also draw some inspiration from the Last Airbender, and as a slight spoiler: A certain video game draws itself into the story at some point. I appreciate all criticism, as I'm doing this as practice. For what? Well, in the movie industries, sometimes the same writers aren't through a whole series, example being Transformes 5, which Michael Bay won't be in on since Transformers 4 was his last movie. That said, i'm doing this as if Llareggub7 is Michael Bay, and I'm the new kid on the block. Speaking of Transformers, there's plenty of action in this one but not so much adventure since it all stays in the Arrendelle area. I'll admit, i'm not the best with romance either, so excuse if the romance between you and Elsa is a bit thin...nonetheless I tried. Just a slight timeline note: Frozen would be the starter, Frozen II: The Llareggub Chronicles [as I like to call them] would be 2nd, and Frozen III: Ordeal of Fire, which you're about to delve into. Enjoy guys, enjoy.


	2. You, the Strange Traveler

You, the Strange Traveler

Summer couldn't be more lively in Arrendelle, nor more appreciated. Just a year ago, the fjord kingdom had endured what loomed to be a perpetual, suffering the unintentional wrath of their queen, now labeled the Snow Queen, Elsa. However, love truly conquered all that year ago, when Princess Anna nearly sacrificed herself forever to protect her sister from the treacherous Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Ever since, festivities have dotted the small city celebrating everything from Elsa's retribution to Anna's revival. Meanwhile, the Duke of Wesselton was facing crime's for his ordered hit on the queen, and Hans was similarly being punished for his crimes as well, and all the while, a traveler intrigued by the tale of this kingdom has made headway from their previous journey to stop by and lay eyes upon this amazing Snow Queen and her kingdom.

Your ankles can no longer support you. You've been walking for nearly 7 hours straight today, not toe mention the 3 weeks before all of this, encountering all sorts of landscapes. Forests. Plains. And now here you are yet again, met with the mountainous forest that echoes the ever approaching kingdom of Arrendelle. But as courier of Touravel, you've got to make sure that the parcel in your possession is delivered to Corona promptly. However, a short detour couldn't hurt. After all, the Touravelian garb you adorn is rather taxing to travel in these warm climates. You roll your sleeves up as far as the armor knitted in them will allow. Touravelians are popularly known for their armored clothing, being seen as overly prepared and cowards often by other kingdoms. Yet, when wartimes came, Touravelians have been the first to stand tall in the face of war when other countries couldn't. Nonetheless, you're squeamishly hot in these clothes and decide to take a brake, veering from the pathway through the woods into the forest. To your delight, you hear the sound of running water, and make way for it, discovering a stream. It must've trickled down from the North Mountain. Little did you know, you were on the North Mountain. After taking out a metal mug, filter and all, you swipe it through the water, drinking it, letting it sooth your insides, and you proceed along the ascending path. Much to your surprise however, the air begins to thin, and become increasingly cooler. Soon enough, your light armored jacket becomes more practical, as your trekking through snow. Excitement builds within you as you realize this is in fact the Northern Mountain...and on the other side...you begin trotting up the mountain side, pulling your blade from your waist as the terrain gets steeper, stabbing and clawing your way up the steep mountainside until you reach the peak of the mountain. Gasping, you gaze down the mountainside at the fjord, and nestled in it...Arrandelle. But your gaze is broken by a snowball of immense size that isn't rolling down the mountain, but instead, towards you. You brace yourself for what's coming. What IS coming anyway? The snowball unrolls itself into a golem shaped snowman that swipes ferociously at you, roaring of this being his mountain. You know that a mere adolescent of your stature, Touravelian or not, can't duke it out with a yeti. He slams his fist down at you, and you stagger back before taking the chance he's given you. You run up his arm, jumping from it's elbow into the icy valley below, slamming your blade into the snow to carve your way down the steep surface. "GET BACK HERE! MARSHMALLOW SQUASH YOU!" You hear the yeti bellow...wait...Marshmallow? This guy couldn't be serious...right? No matter, you run for nowhere in particular, just to escape this yeti. That's when you stumble upon it.

Shimmering like a sapphire lost in a blizzard. A crystal castle...more beautiful than anything you've come across before...more than the crown gem of Touravel. Losing consciousness of your pursuer, you march up the glimmering staircase, eyeing and absorbing every detail you can of this mysteriously alluring moment. The doors are pushed open without even a knock, you ignoring all manners as you inspect the flawless craftsmanship of the palace...not made of crystal as you previously believed, but of the purest ice. This place brings you memories of the time you'd dreamt of a castle in the clouds. Though not as wondrous as this. Then, as you ascended the stairs, your moments of reveling in the beauty of the castle were shattered as voices began to echo through the walls of the palace.


	3. Intruder to Advisor

Intruder to Advisor

"Boy, been a while since we've been here eh?" A young woman's voice asked. You could hear pure joy nestled in her bubbly voice. "Definitely...I almost miss it...this place is historical...to me at least." Another woman replied, age slightly favoring her ever so raspy, gem-like voice. It charmed you from the moment you heard it. "At least I can enjoy it without Marshmallow back there trying to icicle us." A young man chimed in, sending the group into slight chuckles. "I wonder what stirred him up just now though, he hasn't been so violent since Rafe." The first woman replied. You eye the group from atop the stairs. A young redheaded girl leads the group, taking soft bouncy steps with a tall, sturdy, blonde haired man. You can tell from that moment that they are a pair deeply in love. But you do not know love until your eyes glimpse her. The Snow Queen herself. She wasn't that hard to discern, her blue crystalline dress patterned with snowflakes hugging her slender figure closely. But more intriguing to you is her smile, her eyes, her single platinum blonde braid slung over her shoulder, her ever so graceful methods of movement. You're completely awestruck, as if this castle wasn't enough. You stand there atop the stairs, squeezing the juice out of every morsel of detail in the Snow Queen. You can even feel an electric tinge coming to you, which you must try to suppress immediately. "I'm not sure what could've done it...but...I fear it may be here." Elsa said, her tone becoming ever so serious with a hint of coldness rolling from it.

You slink your way up the remainder of stairs, discovering that this "palace" really only has two rooms. Eager to disappear, you spot a balcony and make way for it, trying to quietly burst [haha] through the doors and hide behind a column. You think of how dumb it is trying to hide in a place made of ice, but, you give yourself points for effort. You hear the chattering group entering the upper level room, and you grow tense, trying not to let your capabilities get out of control with your emotion. "You know," You hear Elsa speak up, "As queen of ice, it'd be disdainful if I couldn't sense what dwelled within my personal palace...it's like an extension of me...so I'll give you one chance to show yourself." The Snow Queen warns, Anna and Kristoff looking at her awkwardly, then realize she must be referring to an intruder she senses. Should you give yourself up? It would be logical. As much as you have powers, you'd hate to instinctively use them against Elsa should she try to capture you. Ice is no match for a bellowing storm...and you wouldn't want to hurt this queen. As you think, you suddenly realize that the pillar you're leaning against steams away into thin air, letting you fall onto your back. As a well trained Touravelian, you allow yourself to roll from your back onto your feet again, raising your arms in a defensive matter, clearly in sight of the trio within the room. What you weren't expecting were the icy walls coming in on either side of you. They don't crush you, but they do enough damage to suppress you as a threat, releasing their grip on you as a pillar of sorts juts into your back, sending you flying back into the room. You close your eyes in grit, sliding on your abdomen across the icy floor. You grimace as you open your eyes to find two icy heels before you. "I think you overdid it Elsa," Anna says somewhat squeamishly. "I realize that now," Elsa says almost apologetically. "Come here pal," Kristoff says, helping you up easily, but keeping a firm grip on you. "Who are you?" Elsa asks, looking into your stormy silver and black eyes. You give in under her threatening gaze and tell her your name and duties to Touravel. "Whoa, you're a Touravelian?" Kristoff asks. You nod, and instantly the boy let's go of you, only to enter a more offensive position. "Kristoff what're you doing?" Anna asks. "These guys are deadly...they're like...all trained for combat, no matter what profession...even a school teacher can fight a war where they come from." Kristoff explained, not taking his eyes off of you. "So is that why you're here? War, Touravelian?" Elsa asks. Seeing its time you escaped the tense situation, you clench a fist and slam the ground before you, letting a thunderous swirl of black clouds whirl their way around you, knocking the trio back. You then make for the balcony, hoping your flight practice can assist. Of course, it never gets the chance. Elsa squashes all hope of escape by materializing a wall which you slam yourself unconscious upon.

You wake up to the caressing of your forehead and gentle conversation floating about you. "I think he's coming to." You hear Anna say as you open your eyes. "He is. Leave us for now please." Elsa asks of her, diverting her attention from you as she watches Anna leave. That's when you realize the person who just knocked you flat is helping with the wounds. Confused Queen or what? "Where am I?" You ask her. "You're in my castle. We...investigated your belongings while we were up on the North Mountain...we didn't realize you had such an important cargo." She explains. You begin to protest, but sigh and shrug, realizing that it IS her kingdom...she can search everything and anything she feels like. "So, you're the Snow Queen eh?" You ask her. She nods, a gentle smile forming on her face. "And you're the storm carrier...at least...that's what they're calling it." Elsa responds, finally removing her hand from the sore on your head. "The Storm carrier? Who says that?" You ask her, puzzled. "Just those two, Anna and Kristoff." She replies. You nod sleepily. "My big question is...why is the queen of Arrendelle personally attending to an intruder's wounds?" You ask. "Because I have questions that need to be answered...it relates to the whole storm thing...I...thought I was the only one." She says, looking deep into your eyes, transfixing you in a sort of lustful gaze. Of course, she's just looking at you, but, you're receiving it differently. "The only one with domain over the elements? Not at all...one of the most powerful however," You say to her, diverting from the sensual thoughts. "So, do you know how...how we ended up this way? Why're we 'gifted' and so many people aren't?" She asks you pleadingly. The look in her eyes broadcasts that this is a question that's possessed her for oh so long. You're sorry that you don't have all the answers for her. "I'm Sorry Queen Elsa...I...I don't know. I've been told that it's a blessing bestowed by destiny...and that...the people who have powers like ours are meant for great purpose here on Earth." You tell her, remembering what you can from your visit to a Shaman long ago who told you the same thing. "Is that it? Destiny? Why did destiny have to make it so mysterious...why did destiny have to steal so much from us? Why did destiny have to -" She stops herself short, chocking on apparent tears. You gaze at her, realizing that this girl...er...woman...before you...though she has masterful control of her powers...she sees disdain in them. "I know your story." You utter. She looks at you awkwardly. "My story?" She asks you. "Yeah..." you say, forgetting the monarch to servant relationship present. "It's...it's my story too...except...my abilities were pushed, embraced, taken to be a weapon by a previous king...a revolution occurred within my nation over the issue of my power. My death was arranged to be fake and now here I am, couriering for the king who's spared my identity to the kingdom...I owe him my life. " You say...memories flashing in your mind of your days in solitude as you waited for the revolution to take hold so you could slip in as a member of the new court. "I lost everything in that revolution...my home...my friends...but more importantly...I lost my parents...forever." You add, the wind picking up outside, a slight thunder rumbling in the distance.

When you were like this, you couldn't control where your storms spawned. One could be pummeling Corona or Lividika right now...you'd have no clue...it's a tough way of life you've had to get used to...cope with...hard as it is. That's when you notice Elsa's gaze, and it calms you, because every word that rolls off your lips, every fidget you make, she's absorbing, because she see's herself in you. She see's a person who's whole resolve has been damaged yet structured around these powers you possess. She even understands the loss of your parents, and begins to tell you her story. "I was 18 when they passed away...a...a storm...claimed their life...that was 4 years ago." She says, biting her bottom lip, a tear running down her cheek, freezing before it can fall off. You're however, frozen in fear. Why? Because of what you were doing four years ago. In your exile, you were outraged at your powers, wanting to curse them to the bottom of the ocean as you walked along a beach. Your infuriation created one of your most violent storms yet...clouds whipping around you on the beach, creating small tornadoes that tingled with lightning. And the sea, being pummeled back and forth by mighty winds and a howling tempest. A tempest that you received word had killed a set of nobles...making you vow to never allow your rage to reach such a state again...and now...now you've learned...you're the reason Elsa's parents have perished. It could only make sense...you don't know how to feel, what to do. "I'm...I'm so sorry to hear that Elsa..." You utter through mountains of guilt. "You don't have to apologize," she says "You're not the reason they're gone..." she whimpers. But deep down you know the truth, and you only wish to return to solitude to grieve, pay your respects, do whatever it is that may bring whatever retribution...not that it'll satisfy anything.


	4. Looming Threats

Looming Threats

You're infatuated with this girl who shares your burden and has overcome it, yet...you don't know where your life would end up if she knew. Would you be scum in her dungeons for the rest of your life? Or impaled by a cold, merciless spike of ice? Perhaps cast into the ocean upon a boat, only so she can unleash a blizzard to bring a fate equal to that of her parents' upon you. Your thoughts are interrupted when a short white figure bursts through the door. "Elsa!" He shouts. Elsa's transfixion on you is broken, and she smiles through tears. "Yes Olaf? What's the matter hun?" she asks, turning to him. "I heard that this guy here got beat up, and I knew he just needed a warm hug!" He bubbles, looking at you with innocent eyes. He comes on the other side of your bed, climbing up without warning, and wrapping his twig like arms around your torso. "Oh," You chuckle, confused by the sudden show of affection. To be cordial, you hug back. "Thanks little guy." You say, introducing yourself. "Nice to meetchya, I'm Olaf, and if you haven't noticed, I love warm hugs!" He says, prepping for another. "Haha, I believe our friend's hugged up Olaf," Elsa giggles, your heart panging at the word friend...if only she know now, deep in your heart that she must know before you or her get too attached. "Oh, and Elsa, the castle guard is stirring up. Something about well...something flying around the castle." He says, shrugging, making a confused expression with his eyebrows. "Really now? Give me a moment." She says, turning to you "That's my call, you...stay here and rest. Sorry about the crushing and all that by the way...just don't like my privacy invaded." She shyly smiles at you. "No problem there your majesty. We should have another bout some time," You tease her with the idea of your powers clashing again. "If you're that interested in getting beat up, just let me know when you're ready," she giggles as she rises from the stool, taking a graceful but prompt walk towards the door, Olaf joining at her side before glancing back at you. She leaves, not getting too distracted again, closing the door behind her.

You sigh and let your face fall into your hands. Maybe you do deserve to get beat up by her again...You're responsible for so much strife in her life...but she seems so happy now...maybe...just maybe...it doesn't even matter anymore. It might be opening a sore wound again if you admitted your crime. Not wanting to seem like a couch potato, you get yourself out of bed, realizing that you're clad only in your under armor and boxers [if those existed in those times...idk guys sorry XD]. You spot a coat hanger with your pants and jacket hung on to it. You get dressed, checking yourself in the mirror before leaving the room. You don't want Elsa to get too far, or else you'll get lost in the castle. Luckily, there's a small trail of ice left by Olaf for you to follow. As you walk down a windowed corridor, you look outside to see that the evening life has started, the city of Arrandelle buzzing in a smoother, warmer light. You follow the ice too closely as you descend a flight of stairs, slipping and tumbling down the stairs until you stop, opening your eyes to find those same icey heels standing before you again. "You have a thing for my shoes or something?" Elsa giggles as you stand up. "No no, uhh...just a hotspot I guess," you joke. "I'm the Snow Queen remember, don't really do hot spots," she jokes in return. This Snow Queen seemed to have more dimensions every time you met. First demanding and combative, yet apologetic, then tearful and grieving, yet hopeful, and now, satirically funny. "Come on, since you obviously want in on the action. I can tell you're a stubborn one." She says, trotting after Olaf. You let out a sighing laugh and follow. "You bet...anything to be close to you," You whisper.

Meanwhile...

A man adorned in varying shades of red streaks across the night sky, flying by ejecting flames from his soles and palms [yes, Iron Man style guys]. He flies towards the Northern Mountain, landing onthe balcony of Elsa's Ice Palace. "Master...I've returned." He states in a growly voice. A booming deeper one replies, "what do you havbe to report?" The voice reports from a man sitting in a makeshift throne in Elsa's ice palace. "The Castle is mediocre in defense capabilities. All exterior recon is complete. Now it's time for the boy from the Southern Isles to deliver...we won't be needing this one anymore," the first man says as he walks past a severely injured Marshmallow, who is shackeled to the wall. "Very well Hagar," the Master says as he rises from the thrown, addressing one of the lesser guards. "You, bring me the one from the Southern Isles." "Yes, M'lord." The guard says as he leaves the upper room of the ice palace, descending the flight of steps and exiting the castle. The whole mountain top has been encamped by these strange fire weilders, about thirty in total. He walks into a large tent in which a prison cell stands alone. "Release him. His time has come." the guard says to the cell keeper, who opens the cell and shoves a battered Hans from it towards the guard. "Unhand me!" He defies, only to be greeted by an elbow to the back as he's lead towards the palace.

Inside, he is thrown into the upper level room by the guard who resumes his position afterwards. "You know Mordris..as partners, its not really...etiquette to have me locked away in some dingy cell to be called out like a tracking dog..." Hans says as he massages his hands, recently uncuffed. Master Mordris rose from his seat, taking slow steps towards the injured Marshmallow, standing over the injured snowman. "You foolish boy," he says to Hans, conjuring a flame in his hand. He proceeds to aim it into Marshmallows face. "If you utter a single word more in a tone unbefetting of your dogly state..." Mordris unleashes intense flames upon Marshmallow, who bellows in pain. Mordris allows a deep hole to be burnt through Marshmallow before stopping..."You'll end up like our icey friend here. Now, go with my men, help them search the castle for weapons. We need to know how prepared Arrendelle truly is. I won't underestimate it like you have." Mordris says, three of his soldiers approaching Hans to accompany him on his journey. Marshmallow, in a desperate final attempt, summons his strength, swatting Mordris aside and breaking the chains that bound him to the wall. He hobbles for the balcony, childlike instinct taking over hin his fear of flame. "MAAAMAAA-" He bellows, only to be cut short as a concentrated beam of fire blasts through his chest. The giant slumps down on to his knees, falling forward, crashing through the railings to plummet to the depths below. "Who said only love may that a frozen heart?" Mordriss questions as he lowers his hand, which just produced so much energy it heated his gloves enough to singe his hands. "Master Mordris, are you alright?" Hagar asks. "I'm fine. I'm doing much better now that that's taken care of. As for you Hagar, I have a task for you." Mordris says, turning to his right hand man. "Anything M'lord." Hagar replies. "I hear there is a tribe of trolls not too far from here...it would be terrible if they...interfered." Mordriss says as he removes his glove, checking his hand, flicking the ash from his finger nails. Hagar snarls, placing his hand on the handle of his blade "Understood M'lord."

Back at the Castle...

"Captain. What's the matter?" Elsa asks as you, her, and Olaf approach the Captain, Anna, and Kristoff. "It's disappeared now, Queen Elsa...but it was an unearthly flame that stroked across the sky, circling the palace. We've received reports from the townsfolk, one of which is most concerning." The Captain says, looking down. "It's alright Captain, you can tell me," Elsa tries to reassure the man, obviously overwhelmed by the evenings work. "Well...one boy along with his siblings discerned the object to be like a man. A man manipulating fire." The Captain said grimly. Elsa is taken by the Captain's words, as are you. More elementals? Suddenly, a howl bellows down from the Northern mountains, not causing much at first, but Elsa doubles over soon after. You and Anna are at her side instantly. "It feels...like...a part of me...just...just vanished." She utters out before rising up again, not allowing herself to be weak in times of potential danger."I'm traveling to the library to determine if such can exist. If it can..." She glances to you, "We may have serious trouble at our gates." "I'm coming too, even though books aren't really my gig," Anna chimes in, not wanting to be a useless dud. You offer to help as well, and Elsa allows you to come along, but her expressions have slightly changed toward you. You only hope you'll get the chance to explain that you came alone and that you checked if you were followed the whole way here. She must consider you a suspect by now, as you've come to understand the Queen is cold and calculating at times like this. "I'll head for Grand Pabbie and the other Trolls...they might know about what's going on...if flame elementals really exist and all." Kristoff alerts you all. That's when a reconsidering look appears on Anna's face. Noticing her sister's tough decision, she reassures Anna that you'll be enough to help her research. She thanks Elsa, and she and Kristoff prepare for an immediate journey, Olaf happily chiming in to go along. "Follow me," Elsa says to you as she proceeds to the library.

When you two are back within the castle walls, you wait until no servants or guards are around to speak with Elsa. "Elsa...I came here alone. I swear." You plead to her as she's speed walking ahead. "I never accused you," Elsa says as she slows down some. "I'm praying myself that this is all coincidence you know," she says as she stops, turning to you. "Coincidence? How come?" You ask. "Because, if Arrendelle is truly about to face what I fear we are, then we will need all the help we can muster," She says, putting her hand on your shoulder, a sign of trust, clearly. You take her hand in both of yours, "Believe me, I will do what I can." You say. "Wait, stop...you know...you seem awfully unaware here...I also kept you with me here because I presumed you're the only other one who knows what those children saw...your package warns of it." Elsa says to you. You idiot, no offense. You never thought to actually look at the package...that's because well...Couriers have a simple job. Take, Deliver, Return. Elsa let's her face fall into the palm the hand she retracts from you. "You're a courier that doesn't read your packages?" She asks. "Uhh...eh..heheh...umm.." You say nervously. "That's annoying me more, stop it," she says, taking you by the wrist and getting on the move again, explaining what was in your package. It was news to Corona that it should prepare for war, as Touravelian spies have gained intelligence that Mordris and his army of fire elementals have returned. His people were liberated from his tyrannical rule long ago, and as for he and his armies? They were banished to a prison like dimension whose complexity perplexed even Elsa. The easiest way for her to put it is that an ancient evil had been awaken, and it being fire, would target Arrendlle first, because only Arrendelle and its Ice elements could stop it. "Keeping up so far?" She asks you. You must admit, you're slightly baffled by these Noble affairs. Nonetheless you've painted a picture you can understand. "So if we know all of that, what're we researching?" You ask as you and her enter the immense library, glowing in torchlight. "Weaknesses." She says as she climbs a ladder to an isle of books. Wanting to break the war atmosphere, you decide to probe the Queen for a little bit. "So uhh...ever been in a relationship?" You ask her. "What? Really? Now of all times. Catch." She calls to you from above as she tosses a book down. "I'm just trying to keep the atmosphere balanced here. All this war talk and blah blah." You go on as you catch a book, setting it aside, catching about 4 more before the Queen let's herself fall back, "Catch again!" she smirks as you anty up for the catch. You catch her at first but fall flat on your back, Elsa momentarily seated on you, laughing as she stands up. "Aren't Touravelians supposed to be like...the best athletes or something," She giggles as she extends a hand to you. You stand up on your own however. "Of course." You sigh out, actually kind of winded from the fall. "What would make you think otherwise." You say as you lift up some of the books, following Elsa to a table of her choice. From there, you guys read on, hours on end into the dark night, confirming that was indeed a fire elemental flying about, but not able to find any weaknesses. "We had a dragon problem once...an incantation took care of that...maybe...maybe it can work again?" She asks your opinion. Your surprised. At the beginning it was only her ideas that were being considered...at least now you have a say so. "Maybe...but, don't incantations have a bad effect on the user?" You ask her. "I guess but...I have to protect my people...just because I wield Ice and I'm the queen doesn't mean my life can't be sacrificed like a soldier's." She says. "Admirable but mistaken...you're the queen for a reason Elsa. Because of more than age or wisdom...you're the queen your people deserve. Yes, you understand sacrifice, but so many people would be distraught at the mere thought of you getting hurt." You say, knowing that you're referring to yourself. She sits for a moment, that gaze laid upon you again. "Well...let's go find some more books then," She says, standing from her seat, you following closely behind her.


	5. The Invasion Begins

The Invasion begins...kind of.

"Are you sure you're going the right way? I think you're going the wrong way. This has to be the wrong way!" A voice hissed in the bushes. "I was here for half a week, of course I know the right way. That's why you guys picked me up!" Hans responded in distress. "Nagley shut up and let him do his evil thing!" One of the guards told the other. "We're all doing evil things here! Don't single me out...this is still the wrong way...everything's wrong about this guy!" Nagley kept at it. "Shhhhh! There!" Hans said, pointing a gloved hand towards the castle wall. They were just on the border of Arrendelle's castle, sneaking past most of the security for Hans to find his way to a location he knew it would be easier to enter by. "On my count we slink across." Hans takes charge. "One...tw-" He's cut off as the three guards bound out of the bushes, leaving him behind. He sighs and follows quickly as they rejoin another set of bushes. "Why does this place have so many bushes?" Nagley asked as they continued through the bushes to Hans' secret entrance. "Nagley do you ever shut up!" Thorp, the third guard asked. "Not often no. I've been told I- Ow!" Nagley exclaimed as Thorp swatted him over the head. "Over here!" Hans called out almost too loudly. The four of them surround a cement structure with a gartered hole on top. "What is this exactly? Better not be the sewer." Nagley peered one eye in. "No, it's the royal's secret exit should the castle get stormed, " Hans explains, a wicked grin on his lips. He pried the cover off, the other three slipping in, Han's leaving the cover off, as he didn't expect to be here long.

Up on the Mountain...

"I'm actually kind of glad to go see the trolls again." Anna said, holding Kristoff from behind as they ride Sven up the mountain side. "Me too...I just hope it's nothing serious." Kristoff says, worried about what could've been flying around the castle. He and Anna saw it before it disappeared toward the North Mountain. "We will be Kristoff...all of us. I know you have to check on your family too," Anna cooed, knowing that coming up here for 'research' wasn't Kristoff's main interest. That's when he noticed something odd. A stone covered in moss and stone nestled against a tree. Any other stone Kristoff would've ignored. But this one...it was reminiscent of home. "Whoa Sven. Whoooa." He said, pulling the reindeer to a stop. He hopped off, Anna following suit. "What's wrong? What do you see?" she asked her boyfriend, concern growing within her. Kristoff approached the stone slowly. He picked up the stone, rolling it in his hand to discover something even worse. A burned patch of moss...singed to ashes. That's when the stone unraveled in his hand to reveal a childlike form. "Kristoff? Is that you?" She asked. "Kuury? Yes, yes it's me. What...what're you doing out here?" He asked her. "Kristoff...it was terrible...Grand Pabbie was telling stories like he always did...then...fire. Fire everywhere...this man, he was burning everything." Kuury stifled out, obviously injured. "How long ago Kuury? How long?" Kristoff asked, tears welling in his eyes. Anna's hands cupped her mouth the whole time, even Olaf and Sven could sense a tension in the air. "Not very long...I just got here not even fifteen minutes ago...hurry Kristoff! Pabbie needs your help!" Kuury urged him. "Anna, get on Sven! Olaf, hold her please," Kristoff said as he gave Olaf Kuury to hold in his mini sled while Anna and Kristoff remounted Sven's back. They took off up into a rock valley, amberish light radiating from down below. Kristoff was deadly silent as they approached the valley, and what they discovered there was historically horrible. Piles of smashed stone all about, featureless, for when a troll dies it simple becomes stone or rock again. "We're warning you! Stay back!" Bulda shouted, Kristoff bolting towards the scene to find a man towering over Bulda and a few of her siblings who'd formed a semicircle around Grand Pabbie, protecting him from the fiery man who raise his flaming sword above her. "Nooooo!" Kristoff charged Hagar, pickaxe in hand. Hagar was caught off guard by such ferocity, and was met with a deafening blow to the arm, his sword being thrashed from his hand, the pickaxe gouging what flesh it could. He jumped back, blasting flames at Kristoff, who's adrenaline wouldn't allow him to faulter. He rolled out of the way of the blast before throwing the pickaxe at Hagar, striking him from the air. He crashed into a stone wall, getting to one knee as Kristoff came across him again. The pickaxe stood in Hagar's chest. With some hesitation, he ripped it out, setting it ablaze casting a whip made of flames from it, lashing at Kristoff. "Kristoff!" Anna called helplessly as her boyfriend tangoed with the demon like assailant before charging him again...


	6. Family

Family

You and Elsa still study in the dark recesses of the night, trying to divulge what information about your foe you can. You grow restless, not being able to read for such long periods of time, asking the Queen if you may take a break. At first she insists you go and stretch your bones, but you drag her along too, taking her for a walk among the darkness of the halls. Most castles would seem like a creepy place to be in at night wandering about...but...Arandelle...it seemed almost like the day, homey enough that you couldn't make yourself afraid even if you tried. "So, how powerful are you Queen Elsa?" You ask her triumphantly. She's puzzled at first, but stirs an answer to your question, "Powerful enough to plunge the land into an eternal winter..." She replies. "Precisely," You say, walking backwards, tracking in front of her. "I...don't understand." She looks at you genuinely puzzled now. "If our enemy has his army as the books said theeeen your eternal winter should be able to pose a problem for them, right?" You suggest, some of your Touravelian military tactic sparkling through. "Yes, but...I don't wish to put my people through that again." Elsa says, looking out the window as you both pass through a windowed corridor. You glance outside at the city, empty, but still warm and inviting. "I understand...well...open up the castle, house them here. There's more than enough shelter and food here I'd believe." You reply raising your arms and waiving them about, gesturing to the castle. "You have a point yet again...but...I can't just...summon...an eternal winter...at least I don't think so...I was stressed beyond belief when that happened last year." She explains to you, keeping one arm at her side while her other held the bicep area, looking to the ground in guilt. "Don't feel bad Elsa...Elementals are human too...sure, our emotions can inconvenience other folks but...its just the same with normal folks." You reassure her, stopping, placing your hands on her shoulders. And for the first time, she embraces you, wrapping her arms around you, and you stroke her hair at first, returning the embrace. You hear a sniffle come from her, and you hold her by her shoulders, looking into her face to see she was crying with a smile...tears of joy. Because, you presumed, that you were the first person who'd ever related to her on this level. You were glad to be so, as she seemed like a soul who needed yours to guide it at the perfect timing. "Hey, i'll even teach you how to unlock the potential of your powers." You say to her, her eyes lighting up at the thought. "Really? But...you're a storm bearer." She replied. "So? I unlocked my potential under the guidance of an earther bearer." You reply, shrugging off what she thought would be a serious predicament. "For instance, did you know we could do this?" You say, conjuring a black miniature storm that shaped into a blade in your hand. A black blade with glowing strikes of lightning that decorated it, the glows pulsing with power. "A...a weapon?" She asks you staring intently at your sword. You chuckle as it fades away into a black storm again, then, to dust. She says your name exasperated..."That's amazing! How long did it take to learn that?" She asks you. "Bout...a week...hardest thing was picturing the shape in mind...any other sword would've been alright but this...this is my unique shape to a sword...resembles something from my past," You smile as you remem- your thoughts are interrupted by a thud. You quickly inspect where you and Elsa have just stepped, seeing nothing irregular at your feet, then inspecting your surroundings. "Did you hear that too?" Elsa asks you, etching closer to you. "Elsa, keep it together, this is your castle. If anything, whatever that was should be afraid of you...we still need to check it out though...I didn't like how that sounded...is there an underground section to the castle?" You ask her. "Yes, follow me," she says, leading you by your wrist towards a stone door, which she pushes forth with some effort. Seeing nothing but darkness ahead, she grabs a torch. "Sure you don't want me to carry that?" You ask her. "You don't have to do that," she replies. In truth, she feels safer with you free to defend the two of you, you clearly being the expertise of your capabilities...she feels safe with you on defense. You don't contest her as she leads with the torch, as you slowly piece together what she may be thinking. Underground, the two of you converse more about your powers as you investigate the catacomb like depths of the castle's basement. She shares her ability to create ice skates, and sharp finger coverings, but that's it. She does, however, mention that in a time of great fear for Anna, she conjured a suit of armor and a sword for her sister to fight in...but for the grace of the lord she can't remember how she did it. Armor was interesting, you'd never actually considered that, always favoring the offense. That's when you come across the lit up section of the underground. Torches that weren't lit by or Elsa. You and her share a worriful glance, ceasing all conversation and listening closely. You pick up on footsteps and motion for Elsa to ditch the torch as you work your way down an alley. "Why does this place have to be so big?" a whiny voice cackeled. "Shut up and just keep looking Nagley, we have to find their other weapons and get rid of em too." A more composed voice replied. "Yeah but don't you think Hans and Thorp found those by now. You quickly barge upon the scene, taking the two off guard, unleashing your favorite part of your storm powers: lightning. One of them dodges in time to dodge roll and throw a glob of fire at you while the other one is tazed and incapacitated. Elsa shoots a beam of ice, turning the fire to steam, and you leap through the steam, black gusts jetting you forward, yes, indeed, black gusts. You slam the scraggly man against the wall, your thunder blade in hand and poised at his throat. "You mentioned a man named Hans. Where is this Hans?" You ask the man."Hans and Thorp? Uhh...Kraig, wake your keester up!" Nagley says, croaking while under your grip. A grunt escapes Kraig, who lies motionless, face in the ground. "Where'd Hans and Thorp go?" Nagley asks. Another grunt from Kraig. "Right?" Nagley asks. Kraig grunts yes. "Okay you two, I see you're quite busy, you know, saving the day and all so I'll keep it short; that big center aisle we came up on, to left is a set of stairs, around those stairs is apparently where our friends went off to." Nagely admits, obviously a coward who found himself on the wrong side of a war. You release your grip, and he drops to his knees, holding his chest. "I'll make sure these two are...no longer of use," Elsa says, stepping in. "We need them alive. Just...freeze em and send some guards for 'em or something. Have 'em interrogated and all of that. As of right now, your majesty, I can say we're at war." You say as your blade returns to dust. "Now let's go find this Hans."

"Kristoff!" Anna shouts as her boyfriend is grasped by his arm with a flaming whip, being slammed against a wall. She has to help, picking up a bit of rock, apologizing quietly as she throws it at Hagar, by the grace of the gods, hitting him in the square of his neck, causing him to flinch, his whip losing grip. Kristoff cupped both of his fists together, using a rock to vault into the air before crashing his complete fury on Hagar's skull. The villain staggers back, holding his head, muttering something about headrushes, Olaf shouting he gets those too from the distance, almost shattering the seriousness of the fight at hand. Snatching his fallen pickaxe from the ground, Kristoff uses the blunt of it to swat Hagar's head back upwards, grasping his neck and posting him against a wall, holding the pickaxe in a threatening position. "Who are you!? What do you want here?!" Kirstof growls, the man grinning his teeth through blood and all, all the while Kristoff tightening his grip. "We are the end of everything...your precious Arendelle is doomed...Ice cannot match flame. It is nowhere near as powerful...our flames have been strong enough to slay them..." Hagar says, nodding his head towards the smashed rock that was once Kristoff's family. "What makes you think you'll survive? This is your end!" Hagar yells as Kristoff ends it. The body slumps down, limp, a pickaxe poking from it's neck. "Kr...Kristoff." Anna says as she walks towards her love. Kristoff falls to his kness...Hagar's death is no victory. He slumps into Anna's legs and waist as she nears him, and she kneels to be at his level, hugging him tighter than ever before. "Kristoff...he...didn't get them all." Anna says as she tries to cease her boyfriends bawling, gesturing to Bulda, Grand Pabbie, and few more surviving trolls who look onward at Kristoff in amazement at what he's done. Kristoff looks at them, getting up from Anna, lumbering over to them, scooping them all up in his arms, no matter how heavy they are. He embraces them all. "We're...all we have left now" Bulda proclaims solemnly. "Which is why...which is why you now have shelter in Arrandelle. We cannot guarantee your safety, and your home has been raided...it would be best if you came with us." Anna said, trying to do what Elsa would do and remain composed in the bleakest of times. "Grand Pabbie?" Bulda asked as Kristoff set them down, staring at them. "The Princess is right...there...there's nothing left for us here...until the danger that threatens Arrendelle has perished, we shall remain with their monarchs...then...when the time is right...I shall come back and properly sanctify our fallen." Grand Pabbie said, bracing his staff close to him. "Uhhh;...guys...I hate to uhh...break the sentiment but...we don't have enough room." Olaf said from his mini sleigh. Kristoff sighs and looks down. "I am sure that the Troll tunnels are still acessible. One tract leads down to Arrendelle. Go Kristoff, we will slow you down," Grand Pabbie says. Kristoff opens his mouth to object, but Pabbie continues speaking, "Besides...I sense a large heart that needs our help." Grand Pabbie says as he makes way for a wall, waving his hand, part of it crumbles away to reveal a small doorway. "But before I leave Kristoff, I won't let the mourning of our fallen and our survival cloud your original purpose for coming here," Pabbie says, explaining the threat of Mordris and his desires for Arrendelle. Then ge and the other trolls disappear through the doorway, Bulda looking over her shoulder with a teary eyed smile at her son as the doorway is replaced with rock yet again. "We have to get back to Arrendelle." Anna says, leading a glum but somewhat recovered Kristoff to Sven, who is petrified still, realizing the gravity of what just happened...of why there were so many rocks...but so few rock people..."C'mon buddy...we...we have to go fast again," Kristoff said as he mounted Anna first, then himself. "Whenever you're ready Sven," Kristoff says genuinely...they were Sven's family too. Like a charging oxen, Sven races out of the troll grounds, his hooves clopping the ground faster and harder than they ever have, racing for his family. Kristoff had rarely seen this power within Sven, and knew he'd definitely need a Great Hall full of Carrots, and quite possibly lutefisk.


	7. Capture of the Scoundrel

Capture of the Scoundrel

You and Elsa have had quite a night together, researching, capturing intruders, searching the underground for more. Though the times are tense, you make it easier for the queen, like a pillow for her to fall back on whenever she needs you. She couldn't imagine what she would be going through right now if you weren't along her side...she couldn't have handled the two flame bearers alone, no matter how inexperienced they may be...she isn't used to using her powers to hurt people...only using it to barely fend off two a year ago. "I have to warn you as much as I can, Hans is unpredictable, be prepared for anything from him," Elsa whispers to you as you pass beyond the stairs as suggested by Nagley. "He knows how to fight with more than just words," she explains as she remembers how he'd lied and crushed her spirit with each word that came from his lips. "I'm a Touravelian Elsa...i can handle myself," You reassure you, giving her a playful nudge. She looks into your eyes, and you can see she just wants you safe. "Don't go all parental on me just cause i'm 18," you laugh, but she puts a finger to your lips, pointing at something down the hall. That's when you yet again, hear speaking, this time accompanied with smashing, and a faint smell of smoke in the air. Catching the scent, you run before Elsa, who's hot on your heels. You open your palm, feeling your blade pulse into your hand. You turn left at the corner to find a man adorned in red, regal yet tattered clothes, a sword in his hand, and another man in red armor similar to that of the first two encountered. The two have been smashing boxes and crates filled with what used to be weapons, but are now useless scraps."Elsa? What a surprise," Hans says turning to face the two of you, the other man joining his side. "Hans...how did you...why are you?" She starts, sighing before regaining her composure, "What's the meaning of all this? Why are you in my castle?" She asks. "This will be no one's castle soon Elsa. Your kingdom? I've learned its fate. It ends in ashes, and there's nothing you can do to stop the blaze. Not you or your friend here." He says, gesturing to you with his sword. You tense up to fight this guy, but Elsa lays a hand on your shoulder. More so than you fighting Hans, she wants your focus on his cohort. Hans was her fight. "Here," the armored man said, pulling a red shield from his back, handing it to Hans. "Thanks Thorp. Let's try to make quick work here. The very existence of this place disgusts me!" Hans says as he takes a fighting stance. You pounce on Thorp, your aim to dispatch him quickly so you can aid Elsa in thrashing Hans. Thorp pulls a sword from his waist, meeting yours strike for strike, the two of you parrying across the room. You look over your shoulder to check on Elsa, who's blasting at Hans in between dodging his slashes. You dodge under Thorp's swing just in time, slashing him upward across the chest. He staggers back before you unleash a black swirl of storm winds at him, thrashing him against the wall. He falls unconscious. That's when you hear an exasperated gasp from Elsa. You turn to see she's holding her forearm, red gradually staining her dress. You use a burning box to vault over to the fight, intervening and clashing blades with Hans, who instinctively shoves his shield into your face. Your dazed by the blow, but swat your hand in front of you nonetheless, unleashing storm winds that at least send Hans back for a moment. "Elsa, are you okay?" You ask her. "I'll be fine, focus on him." She says, frosting her wound over. You concentrate, allowing black storm clouds to circle you, tingling with lightning before you command them at Hans, who is no match for such power, and is knocked unconscious by your stormy fury. You return to a kneeling Elsa, getting close and examining her wound. "You're alright...here," You say, searching your satchel for an elixir, and finding it, much to your delight. "What is that?" Elsa asks as you hand it to her. "It's an elixir. Brewed to heal battle wounds...Touravelian thing." You say, letting out a small laugh. She rolls her eyes and smiles, taking a sip from the small metal can. Her eyes pulse blue as the elixir begins to work its magic, sealing her wound in no time. "I wish i'd brought more...cause...I hate to bring bad news but, seems like we're gonna need it." You say, yawning, realizing how long it's been since you slept. Elsa's probably even more tired, probably not sleeping since she's met you in her palace. "Other than that, Snow Queen, I think it's time for some rest." You say. She stops to freeze the two dispatched intruders in thick blocks of ice before you lead her out of the underground. You pass two patrolling guards in the halls who begin fretting over Elsa who seems weakly leant on your shoulder. She assures them she's alright, but that intruders who bid war are frozen downstairs and needed to be interrogated immediately. The guards shoot offended expressions at each other, appalled someone would dare enter the walls with such intentions, and bolt for the underground. You walk in silence, one arm around Elsa as she's leaned against you. "Your quarters? " You ask her as you come along a large door with blue painting and snowflakes that adorn it. "Yup...this is me." She says, turning to unleash a gaze into your eyes again. You smile as you look into hers. "Thank you...Arrendelle is indebted to you, you know." She says, not wanting to seem awkward. But you can't bear it anymore. The feeling, the moment, it's all just right. You plant your lips on hers. Your mouth is greeted by a cool breath that livens your insides, her lips against yours as softly as freshly fallen snow. You feel her lost in the expression at first, but then she presses back against you. Elsa, however, is still Elsa, and retracts her kiss momentarily. She enjoyed it, as you can tell by her biting her lip, but...the queen making out with some stranger she found on the mountain? She wouldn't hear the end of it. Either way, she knows she will rest easily tonight as she slips into the doors. "Goodnight," she beams to you. "Goodnight my Queen," you reply, giving a slight bow, your giddy expression written all over your face. Inside, you hear her and another woman beginning to address each other, and decide to split. Tired of walking, you conjure up a small storm cloud, which you ride aimlessly, as you don't quite know the castle yet. After a good half hour or so, you find yourself at the room you woke up in, not realizing that it was just up the hall from Elsa's, Anna's and Kristoffs. Anna...Kristoff...where were they? You feel terrible...your emotions may've clouded the Queen from seeing to it that her sister and boyfriend made it back safely...or maybe...maybe for once...she just trusted in their return rather than seeing it through. You shake your head, always catching yourself in those kind of thoughts, and begin to remove your jacket and pants, returning them to the coat hanger, slipping your boots off and falling into bed, sleep enveloping you like a baby.


	8. Leveling the Playing Field

Leveling the Playing Field

You wake up only because the blood is finally rushing to your head. You've managed to sprawl half your body across the bed while the other half hangs off. "You sure your powers can't take like...icy pictures?" Anna asks Elsa, as you slowly realize they're referring to you. You fall out of bed, sending the two into hysterical laughter."Glad to see you're back," You say as you stand quickly, brushing yourself off. Anna giggles, " Likewise. Sleep well?" She asks. You nod, scratching your head as the two giggle more. "Why were you guys watching me sleep?" You ask awkwardly. "Well, I came to wake you up for a big breakfast and...there you were...she just had to see it so I called her in here," Elsa says, smiling at you, her smile pleased by more than your sleeping habits. "Fair game, but before I make it down there is there uhh...somewhere I can wash those," You point to your armored clothing on the coat hanger. "Of course. Anna, show him to the laundry please. I'll be in the breakfast nook," Elsa said, gracefully striding out the room. You're beaming and its just dawn. Anna, however, looks from the door, to you, back to the door, then you, trying to piece it together. "Oh...my...are you two like...a thing?" She asks excitedly. "A thing!? What? Nooooo, we just met! Besides..." You begin, trying to find a defensive excuse, Anna crossing her arms and giving you a bubbly smirk. What does she have to say, does she approve? Does she approve of even a friendship with her sister? "Well, I've been told I jump to conclusions often but...I have a good feeling about this one...even thought you're technically the only one. Anyway...you're a good person...I believe in you," Anna says, giving a reassuring nod, knowing what was probably floating through your mind. "I'm guessing she told you about last night?" You ask her as you walk over to your boots, sliding them on and tightening them. "She told me? She couldn't stop talking about how protective and advising you were. I thought she was gonna write a book on it." the redhead giggles You smile at the fact that you're so appreciated by these people. You wish it could be this way all the time...instead of hiding who you were from people you don't even know. "You alright there fancy pants?" She asks, seeing you've spaced out. "Yea, yea." You nod quickly, grabbing your clothes off the coat hanger. "So, lead the way Princess." You smile.

Its actually not long until you're in the laundry. That's because Anna is sliding down halls with her socked feet and riding stare railings like they're moving benches, all the while you're running behind her to keep up. "You've gotta teach me how to do some of that stuff some time," You say to her as you go into the laundry cellar, identifying the supplies you need. "Any time," she says with a slight sigh. "So, how was the mountain last night?" You ask her. All is silent for a moment as you begin cleaning your clothes. You pause and look at her to see her biting her bottom lip the same way Elsa would in distress. You put down the jacket and walk over to her. "Hey..."You coo to her, nudging her chin up, seeing the tears in her eyes. "C'mon, you take her by the wrist, leading her to a cushioned bench by a nearby window. She kneels in the bench, her arms folded on the window railing, looking out at the sea. "Kristoff...his family." She finally utters. "Kristoff? Is the big guy alright?" You ask her. "Yea...well...he's here...but...he's in a lot of pain right now...pain that not even I can subside..." She says, obviously feeling useless to her grieving boyfriend. "Anna...what happened up there?" You ask. She tells you of the trolls and how they took in Kristoff and Sven when they were younger. But last night, in seeking their advice, she explains how the pair came across crushed stone and fire instead, the remaining few of the trolls going into the ancient caverns to safely make it to Arrendelle. She tells you of Kristoff's bloody fight, and how it scarred them all, from him, to her, to even Olaf. You're enraged that whoever these flame wielders are would go after harmless trolls. Of course, trolls aren't useless or anything, but still, why attack them so violently? You can't worry of that now, however, right now Anna needs your guidance. "Anna, what happened last night wasn't your fault...there are gonna be times when we're powerless...where it seems like we can't be of use...but even the bleakest of tools can do something still. Kristoff just needs time to grieve, you can't be his back bone 24/7...it's a pain he'll have to work his way through, as hard as it sounds...just...don't let it change you in a bad way. Keep steadfast with your bubbliness and awkwardness, all of it...because he may not be paying attention to it right now, but it'll reel him in again soon...believe me." You say, conjuring each word carefully as you go along. She looks to you, tears on the rims of her eyes, then looks back out to the sea. "Hang in there," you say, rising up from your seat, eager to get your army ready for more battle. That's when you sense her incoming, and meet her hug with a bigger one. "Th...thank you...so much..." she whimpers out, embracing you. "I'm...just doing my part..." you say to her, wanting to stroke her head, but you decide to keep the hug friendly, not romantic. "We needed you...we needed you more than you know." She says. You're confused at first, thinking that she needed you at the mountain, but you realize that she meant she needs you here...in her life...they all do. This strikes you more than Elsa for a second...the people of Arrendlle need you...and you begin to question if the people of Touravel do. You glimpse to see a heart warmed Gerda and Kai watching. You give a slight nod, and they bow slightly and continue about their duties. After what seemed like forever, Anna lets go, remembering the big breakfast. She hurries off and you get your armor cleaned up, adorning it. "She's right, you know," you hear a voice say in the doorway. You turn to see Kai standing there. "About?" You ask him. "This castle...it needs you...more than you know...you're quiet, yes, and I didn't trust you at first...but...you've given these girls so much wisdom...yet...its at a level they can understand...I have to thank you for that," Kai says, preparing to leave. "You're welcome, sir...could you lead me to the breakfast nook?" You ask. "With pleasure," he replies promptly.

"Did you get lost again?" Anna asks as you enter the breakfast nook. "Nah, you were just being speedy gonsalez as usual." You chuckle. She looks puzzled, not understanding your reference. "Oh...I forgot...never mind. Stupid joke." You say as you take a seat, Anna across from you, Kristoff on your left and Elsa to your right. They dig in after blessing the food. Food to which you have no clue how to handle, so you stick to the breads and fruits. "You sure eat light for a soldier," Anna jokes, practicing your advice for her boyfriend to see. He isn't phased at first. "Eh, I really don't know what this other food is." You reply sheepishly. "Food is food, silly, just give it a try and eat it." She goads you on. "Just don't drink any lutefisk...to early...it'll kill you dead." Kristoff jokes, much to everyone's surprise. "Really? What's in it?" You ask him, drawing conversation from your glum friend. " It's a fish head soup basically. Quite good, refreshing too, still too early though." he warns, pointing . You daringly fill one of your empty glasses, etching your lips to the glass, taking a sip of the drink. Your throat instantly sizzles not prepared for such a strong drink. Its surprisingly minty for a fish head soup. Anna let's out a laugh, watching your facial expressions, Kristoff shaking his head with a smirk, while Elsa giggles, holding one hand over her mouth. "Well...interesting drink you guys got there," you say, putting the glass down, your eyes not leaving Elsa's since they met just now. Memories flood your mind of the previous night, and you sigh. You hate war so much but...these fractals of jubilee that float amongst war are so enjoyable...even more so than peace times. That's when the peace of the breakfast is broken. Shattered, in fact. Trembling causes saw dust to rain down from up above. "Queen Elsa, an intruder has attacked the palace," The Captain of the Guard rushing into the nook. He leads the way, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff not far behind, you bringing up the rear. "We believe it's an elemental ma'am, but...not quite what we were preparing for, "the Captain says as you all burst through the front door. "What do you...mean," Elsa says, stopping short as she observes the scene before her. Her men are combatting a hooded assailant who is chucking boulders and rocks at them. "I'm friends with Queen Elsa...you have to believe me," He says as he uses his staff to swat a guard aside. Obviously frustrated, the assailant draws a large chunk of Earth from the ground, hurling it at the guards who've formed a layer In front of queen Elsa. Seeing they stand no chance, you summon black gusts to jet you over their heads. As you descend, bringing down a bolt of lightning on the chunk of rock, you turn the rock to pebbles, landing just in front of the rock elemental. You summon your thunder blade, and you and the assailant are instantly dueling with your weapons of choice, that is, until a blizzard like gust knocks you both off your feet. You tumble, poising your blade at the rock elemental, but standing down from combat as Elsa has obviously commanded with her winds."Ahh, just who I wanted to see," the Rock elemental says, leaning on his staff as he grins at the queen, "Forgot to put me on your guest list eh?" He asks. "….Garth?" She asks, the hermit being unrecognizable due to his facial hair. "That's me," He says. "This...is an old friend of mine," she tells you, introducing you to Garth. "Nice meeting ya there mate. Gotta say, I love the whole storm thing...sorry if that was too rough of a start." He says, apologetically. You nod, " Nice little work out," you agree, just glad to have some more assistance on your side of the conflict. But, as it seems to become the norm around Arrendelle, the reunion between Garth and the royals is interrupted by a scream from within the Great Hall. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff head for the great doors, being closest. You and Garth proceed close behind, the Captain en route as well. So when the explosive flames rip the doors from their hinges, you're all knocked off your feet, sent flying from the Great Hall. Your dazed from your rough landing. Your first thought is Elsa...is she hurt? You stumble to get up, being the first to rise from the newly formed ashes in the courtyard. You look for Elsa, and spot her unconscious, against a fountain. You sprint for her, but have to divert your course to avoid being burned by a fiery blast that makes its way past you. You roll under it, summoning your blade as you rise again, facing the Great Hall to find the scoundrel of the Southern Isles standing there, his eyes ablaze with a reddish glow, a beaming light glowing red from under his chest. "Well...this is crazy," He chuckles.


	9. Ordeal of Fire

An Ordeal of Fire

You charge Hans, black gusts carrying you towards him at full speed. Not able to react in time, you both thrash back into the Great Hall. As you stagger back up, you observe your surroundings, spotting three bodies clad in red armor...That's where it clicked. The powerful light gleaming from under Hans' shirt...the dead bodies...that gem...whatever it was...it had consumed the life force of its victims and given their power to Hans. "You're a monster," You say to him as he appears from behind a pillar, a fiery sword in his hand. "I'm guessing you figured my little trick out, " he laughed, tapping the light that sat in his chest. You prepare to charge him, but find that unwise with his current advantage. "Found this thing laying around in the underground last night. Of course, I recognized it from research I'd done a while back, but to have one in my possession...oh Is it handy," He smiled. You had to figure out a way to beat him without sacrificing any of your powers. Your only option was to bone rush him. "Don't look so defeated, Touravelian. Your fate is similar to that of so many destined to take place here...Elsa's, Anna's, why, even Mordris...and once his powers are mine, well...the world will be as well..." He stated, reveling in his gem. It matched his personality so much...leaching from others for survival. You took advantage of his theatrics and charged a well aimed lightening bolt at him. It didn't destroy the chain around his neck as you'd hoped, but it did grave damage to him nonetheless. Just then, your friends burst into the Great Hall, Elsa leading them. Hans, however, disappears, a wall smashing away soon after. You run towards the sound to find the coward using his flames to fly to safety. You know you could fly after him with your gusts...but your friends need you here. You watched as he flew away, the one person who's powers could match yours. "What happened?" Elsa asks you, wanting to know what ever talking had taken place between you and Hans. You begin explaining to her that the gem in his possession is one capable of stripping powers from people like you, her, and Garth. That as long as such a gem existed, the world itself was in grave danger.

"M'lord...our men have discovered the body of Hagar," A guard explained to Mordris, who sighed impatiently. "These Arrendelians annoy me so..." he says as he spies at the city from up above, noticing the explosion and a flame streaking into the sky. "As it would also appear that something has gone awry with a simple weapons demolition mission..."Mordris hissed in frustration. Knowing that the fool Hans' work wouldn't be enough to distract Arrendelle before Mordris' arrival, he took aim at the castle from the palace balcony. But he pauses, realizing that his cohort needs him right now more than the destruction of the puny city. He swiftly leaves the balcony, barking the order, "Take me to Hagar."

You can't help but pine inside at the fact of how Arrendelle is losing its innocence...unmatchable foes making themselves present left right and center...You have to stick it through with this small fjord kingdom...you're existence feels elevated here...more meaningful...more dire, but more fulfilling...a Guardian of Arrendelle. These thoughts race through your mind much how the ash races across the castle floor from the crater Hans created. While Anna and Kristoff scold Garth for his obnoxious and destructive entrance, Elsa is entranced in you, watching you deep in thought. "Are you okay?" she asks you, realizing that for once, you're the one in distress out of the group. You can't bottle up anymore emotions, and shake your head. "No...but...once I say what I have to...i'll be much better," You tell her. "Go right ahead," she says, placing a hand on your shoulder. You clear your throat. "My time here has been short...but I've become attached to this city...to its people...to you all...you all have rejuvenated a monotonous life," You admit, visions of your days in Touravel passing through your head. "Which Is why right here, before this audience, I wish to declare that I will begin the process of severing obligations with Touravel...there is nothing for me there...and everything for me here...love...a family...friends...and I feel that, although we write our own destiny's...mine should be written here," You proclaim. Your words bring a light to Elsa's eyes as she genuinely appreciates your honesty in your feelings. They all smile at you. Then, a moment similar to one from last night over comes Elsa, she throws herself into your arms, hugging you tightly. You return the embrace, knowing this wordless gesture is all the confirmation you need...you're a part of Arrendelle 's story now. You all proceed together to the quartering area, chattering as you go along. That's when the question of where Garth will sleep appears. "I usually sleep down there but, I uhh...guess for this whole ordeal I can stay with you? If that's alright?" You ask Elsa squeamishly. The queen blushes at the thought of it, but remains calm, seeing no issue in your suggestion. What you didn't expect, however, was that sleeping on the floor was gonna come with the territory. "Whatchya reading," You ask her as you hear the flipping of pages. "Oh, just a book about architecture and such, trust me its...not very appealing," she says, not quite discouraging your interest. Restless, you look to the window, glimpsing a glowing night sky through the shades. "The sky's awake," you whisper as you fade into a dreamless sleep.

"Old friend...I can't allow you to leave my side just yet...I didn't want to believe it when I felt the pain last night but...I suppose my senses were true," Mordris said as he leaned over his comrade, Hagar. The Master put his hand over Hagar's wound, conjuring some unearthly flame that flowed through his comrade's veins until life glowed in his eyes again. "M'lord...I failed...some of the trolls escaped," Hagar began "Fear not Hagar, you've been my best in the past, you're still my best now. Do you remember who did this to you?" Mordris asked him. Hagar's face turned into one of pure anger. "Yes M'lord...I do," he says as he gets to his feet, ready to end Kristoff. "Then, prepare yourself...the time of the siege nears." Mordris alerted Hagar as he walked away. "Quite the contrary, Mordris," A voice says in the dawn darkness. Only the glowing crystals of the Troll's valley provide enough light at first. But a figure emerges from the darkness, eyes glowing orange reddish, small wisps of flames in their hands, a bright orange light shining from under cloth. "My my...the scoundrel prince returns," Mordris taunts as he prepares to face Hans. "Indeed. You know, me and destiny have become well acquainted lately...it says that you were never destined to destroy Arrendelle...that I am, and that your power belongs to me!"Hans barked as he charged the Master. Even now, he's stronger than when he faced you in the castle courtyard. Mordris' men, powerful as they were, had no cunning about them, making them easy targets to pluck power from. Now Hans was simply here to take out the head of a dead army. The two battle, Hagar jumping in at the first opportunity he's given, sacrificing himself permanently to the touch of the gem, not allowing his Master to die here. Enraged more than before, Mordris grabs Hans by the collar and the two fly about uncontrollably, fighting as they do. "You dog! I'll enjoy ripping that necklace from your cold corpse," Mordris threatens as he tackles Hans, both of them plunging down into Elsa's ice palace. They both stagger to standing again, crystalline dust filling the air. "Don't you understand, you don't win this fight! I do! I am the hero that will wipe Arrendelle from history and rule these lands as they should be!" Hans shouts, as he charges Mordris, slashing him across his arm. The king summons two wicked blades of his own, moving in calm but swift movements, throwing one at Hans and firing a blast before closing in. The Prince is overwhelmed, knocking a blade aside then opening his shirt for the gem to absorb the flames. So when Mordris' blade drives through his stomach...it was the last thing he was expecting... "Clueless fool...you believe there are such things as heroes? Proof of your delusion...for in reality, there are no heroes...not anymore anyway...now...there will just be me...may no one remember your name," Mordris says as he grips the gem, kicking Hans off of his blade, the necklace snapping as he does so. The Prince of the Southern Isles falls dead." As for this gem here...it was _destiny_ that you would bring it to me so that I may become more powerful than ever. " Mordris chuckles to himself as he concentrates on the gem, sucking the life from it, making it slowly return to a dull crystal. He then drops it, crushing it underboot. He growls, power coursing through him unlike any before, and he makes way for the balcony. "Here I come Arrendelle...are you prepared," he says, looking at the city nestled in the fjord, aiming one mighty hand at it before unleashing a meteorite size blast of flame. He jumps from the balcony, jutting flames from his hands and feet as he flies towards Arrendelle...almost casually.


	10. Master Mordris

Master Mordris

You awake to what sounds like an earth shattering explosion, followed by an earthquake like tremor. You quickly tumble out of bed, running for the coat hangar, slapping your jacket and pants on quickly, carrying your boots in hand as you exited to the hallway. Elsa, Anna, Garth, and Kristoff join you in looking outside the corridor window. The town... a giant crater lies where homes used to be, fire catching to surrounding buildings. You begin to feel the temperature drop next to you, and you look to Elsa to find her not sobbing, not near tears, but instead glaring out the window. You know Mordris is a dead man from the look in her eyes, but you decide not to let her waste any energy in here, placing a hand on her shoulder, though its covered with frost before she closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. "Well, that's peachy," Garth says as he bites into a peach, enjoying the royal life at the wrong time. Everyone glares at him. "Uhh...gonna go help now," he says, pocketing the peach and making his way quickly up the hall. There are no other words exchanged...you've all been expecting Mordris to debut at one point. You all know this fight will take every once of your everything. You all know that lives are at stake here, and have come to terms with the fact you may not see the full moon on the other side of this day. Regardless, you all journey to your rooms getting fully prepared. "You sent Olaf off for Corona, right?" You ask Elsa as she fashions an ice armor. This time, it's not so makeshift, instead resembling her ice palace...flawless ice. "Yes...not my best decision. I only pray they will arrive to atleast help with the recovery effort." She says, fiddling with her braid, deciding whether or not to leave it out. "Elsa...I just want you to know that...whatever happens today," you begin, "I want you...no...you have to live...you have to see another day. I don't...not me...I don't deser-" You start again, but are interrupted by the Ice Queen placing her lips on yours. You kiss her back, affectionately, as this may be your last chance to do so, drawing what cool minty air you can from her lips. "I intend for you to see another day too..."she whispers. You lock eyes once more, pressing your foreheads together. She returns to forming the rest of her perfect armor as you attempt to create some for yourself, the cloud thing not quite working out for you. Elsa prepares to cast some upon you, but you decline, telling her your armor is enough...is it though?

You both exit the room to find Anna and Kristoff smooching it up just like you were. Anna adorns battle armor similar to that of her regular clothing scheme. Even Kristoff has on a custom made knights armor, closely resembling his usual garb. "We were just uhh," Anna starts, but Elsa shakes her head, amused. "Don't worry...we were...doing the same thing," Elsa finally drops a hint to the other two. Anna's eyes light up, "So you two ARE a thing then? Please say yes!" Anna asks excitedly. "We're...getting there," Elsa teases. You'd rather hear that than nothing at all. That's when Garth reappears, wearing a ruggid rock armor. "We're not the bloody Knight's round table here! We don't chat before we fight, c'mon! We got incoming!" He says, bounding back around the corner. You all follow him, dashing through the Great Hall only to find Kai and Gerda standing at the doors. "Uhh...what's the big idea eh?" Garth asks. "The Captain has declared temporary martial law, and that you children are to remain within the castle...he says you caused too much collateral damage in the last fight." Kai reports. "You're lying," You blurt out instantly. Everyone looks to you with confused expressions. "I live in Touravel, and martial law has been declared multiple times only in response to citizen riots or a potential danger that cannot be located," You say. "The citizens are rioting, "Kai replies. "No, they're just scared." You reply. "Well...we still can't locate the reason behind the crater." Gerda chimes in. It's becoming evident that these two simply don't want you all getting hurt, and are creating excuses to keep you akk in the castle "With all respect, sir and ma'am, that threat is flying down here right now. We understand your concern for us but you have to realize that we are all that stands between Arrendelle and certain destruction." You say commandingly. There's an awkward silence for a moment. "I told you the martial law thing wasn't a good idea...should've went with my idea," Gerda says as she steps aside from the door. "Corona can't arrive here that quickly. it'd be absurd. Besides, they'd look outside to see if the Cornanans 'had everything under control' " Kai retorts, crossing his arms as he steps aside. You all proceed towards the doors., Anna saying something to Kai, Elsa whispering something to Gerda before you pass through the doors.

Almost instantly you can identify what looks like a twinkling star approaching in broad day light. "There he is...i'll...i'll try to slow him down, " You say, realizing just how grave the threat you are about to face is. Not only is it your most powerful foe, but also in your most inexperienced form of battle: Aerial. Knowing no one else can fly, they each share their support. Elsa, however, looks timidly at the ground. You take her hands in yours momentarily. "Don't look so glum...party hasn't even started..." you whisper to her. Her sapphire eyes gaze into yours again. "In the mean time...see if maybe...just maybe...you can set off another winter..." You suggest before turning around. You run up the courtyard before leaping into the air ,black gusts circling around you like a needle, carrying you into the air. As you brace for battle, a personal storm bubbles on either side of your outstretched armors. You begin to see flames incoming for you, and unleash your storm clouds, meeting each and every flame with a storm cloud. You charge a lightning bolt in your hand, breaking your flight to throw it at Mordris. The bolt zaps him spot on, tumbling him out of his jet like flight as he now levitates with flame jetting from his feet. You stand on a cloud at first to prepare your thunder blade, then hurdle towards Mordris, riding black gusts. "My, its been a while since I've slain your kind," Mordris says as he swats you aside, sending you for the town below. You smash onto a roof, turning to see Mordris has continued his course towards the castle. That's when you see the first snowflake. It swirls about, landing on your nose. "That's my girl," you whisper as you take to the skies again, lightning bolt preparing as you go to strike Mordris out of the sky. You don't have to, as a well aimed boulder does the job, the fiery Master landing in the town square. You land behind him as your friends run into the abandoned town square, surrounding him. "You're all that stands between me and Arrendelle? He says as he eyes all of you, especially Elsa, who seems subfocused as she bring s about a wintery blizzard in the town square. Garth goes for him first, rolling into a boulder, tumbling towards Mordris. The Master simply braces, catching the boulder lifting it and hurling it at an incoming Kristoff. Elsa sends a patch of Ice under Kristoff, allowing him to slide beneath the boulder. You zap Mordris in the back, distracting him as Kristoff swings not a pickaxe, but a hammer into Mordris' skull. The fiery man tumbles back from the blow, letting fire fly from his fingertips. You duck beneath the flames, summoning your blade as you close in for another go with the fire master, Anna joining at your side as you do so. You look to her curiously, but she nods, a smile on her face, a spark in her eyes. The two of you meet Mordris blade for blade. You break the tension, kicking Mordris back as Anna leaps to bringing her sword down on him. As he prepares to unleash flame on her, you throw your sword in a wild arc, impaling him in the chest. He still manages to grab Anna by the throat, tossing her aside. A mountain of snow appears for her to crash into as icicles bombard Mordris. The Queen is officially In the battle. "You fools, I cannot be defeated by your meager might," he bellows, obviously getting frustrated. You join Elsa in her assault, locking blades with Mordris to leave him open as Elsa scratches the king clear across his face with icy claws. He slashes you, your armor taking the bulk of the damage, and blasts you back with a weak flame. Elsa's ongoing blizzard Is working, weakening the Fire Master. She charges him ,ducking beneath his slice, finally summoning a blade of her own, cutting clean across his chest. You follow up, blasting him in his chest with a cloud, opening him for the takedown. Garth leaps to the twirling Mordris, a mighty frozen earth hammer in hand. He slams Mordris into the ground. You all regroup as a line, facing the fallen Master. "I do not...understand...I had their power...all my men's power..." he mutters, staggering to his feet. "How is it that mere children pose such a challenge?" He questions himself. "Because, as small as Arrendelle is, there's a reason it's a kingdom and not a colony. We stand strong in the face of danger," Anna replies. He glares, a blade forming in his hand. But you don't allow it to cross that point. You tackle him full force, and he tumbles, rising to face you. A small duel ensues until you fly over one of his swings, kicking him back. He unleashes a shockwave of flames which you remain unprotected from, getting slammed into a building by a wave of heat. Anna, Garth, and Kristoff charge together, Elsa in slight shock of your injury. Mordris, in his growing rage, dispatches the trio, one by one, and is about to stab Anna when you cross blades yet again. In protecting Anna, however, you sustain a serious injury to your shoulder. He kicks you back, letting you tumble into a kneeling position as he's about to stab clean through you. Elsa jumps between you two, using her powers to fend off his blade in a power struggle. He rears back a fist to strike as you watch helplessly. But his punch is interrupted by a stone swatting into his hand. What's odd is that the stone doesn't leave, it's like it's grabbing onto him, weighing him down. another stone latches onto his chest. You look, and see Garth is still down, but further in the distance, you see a mighty large arm hurl another stone at Mordris. "Is that?" Elsa starts. "Marshmallow! Where've you been buddy!" Anna beams. Its true. The giant snowman who almost murked you is here now, throwing trolls at Modris. "But how...I ended you!" Mordris growls, tossing the trolls off of him. "Quite the contrary," an old voice croaks from a small body, hobbling with a stick in hand beside Marthmallow. "Grand Pabbie! Bulda!" Kristoff exclaims as he runs over to them, hugging Bulda tightly as Grand Pabbie spoke. "It was taxing...but I managed to undo the damage you did to that Snowman there." The sage said as Marshmallow leapt over to Mordris, downing the king with a mighty punch. "But, what puzzles me most is how interesting destiny is," Grand Pabbie continued as he pulls a dark, lifeless gem from his cloak. "Our escape to the Troll tunnels brought us to some ancient mining storages, and my little one, Kuury, she spotted this...and a I knew that there was hope yet...hope to stop your plans for this wonderful kingdom," The sage said as he approached Mordris, who was held in place by Marshmallow. Grand Pabbie held the gem to Mordris, closing his eyes and chanting something quietly. You could see an amber flow of energy leaving Mordris, flowing into the crystal Gran Pabbie held."It's a sad but certain truth that mankind is not yet ready to wield fire," Grand Pabbie said as the last of Mordris' powers were sealed in the gem. Grand Pabbie approached Elsa, who kneeled, taking the gem from him. "Damn all of you! This is not the end! It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow! But this kingdom will be nothing but ashes! You mark my words!"Mordris cursed, now in hand cuffs made by Garth. You put an arm around Elsa. "W e did It," you say to Elsa wearily. "Yes...we did...I...I can't thank you enough." she says warmly, leaning against you. You look to Grand Pabbie, who watches you two warmhearted. For the first time in forever...you can rest easy...Arrendelle...is safe.


	11. End Game?

End Game?

You awake the next day, the Snow queen laying next to you in bed. You can't believe a mere few days ago you were a courier...and now? Royal Master Guard, your rank surpassing that of even the Captain of the Guard. You even possessed military authority. You slink out of bed, walking the halls of the castle in just your undershirt, pants, and boots. You were still confused as to why such honors were bestowed on a stranger...but you realize that even in this short time...enough defining moments have occurred to build a relationship that would last the ages. That's when you come across a painting, hidden behind a black veil. You go to lift the veil, but better judgment decides against it, and you leave it be.. Still, you gaze at the painting, seeing two figures there. A regal man and his wife at his side...his wife looking awfully familiar. Those eyes...they're Elsa's eyes. You recognize these to be her parents...and you smile solemnly. You turn to leave, but a warm air seems to wisp over you, and you believe you hair the faint whisper of "thank you." You turn about quickly, seeing a slight glimmer in the parents' eyes. You nod, a tear in your eye, and wipe it away, looking to see the glimmer in their eyes disappear. You turn to go on about your day, this moment, however, being knitted to your heart forever as you finally forgive yourself for those years ago, arriving at the breakfast nook to find your friends there eating. They all acknowledge you and go back to chatter...except for Elsa, as usual. She lightly pats the seat next to her, her Sapphire eyes locking with yours in glee. You sit down next to her, and enjoy her company...all of their company...you are home. And though you may be defying the gravity of someone else's rules...you decide to deal with that later. You don't expect Touravel to leave you alone for long 's when Olaf urgently bursts into the room. "Guys, the army is here! All the Coronans! They're ready to march up the mountain and...why is everyone so...happy?" He pauses, confused. You all laugh as you and Elsa go with the snowman to settle out some differences with some weary travelers.

"Say uhh...this world is asleep...right?" A burly voice asks, echoing through the halls of the Ice Palace. "Indeed," a malevolent woman replies. "Which means it is ours for the taking...to manifest in darkness...once we begin we must act quickly...do you understand, Pete?" She asks, turning to face her minion. "Yea, course I do Maleficent...hey, check that out," Pete said, scoping out Hans' body. Maleficent calmly walked towards the body. "Ahh...this is what attracted me so much to this place...the dark rage in his heart...the vengeance...it shines like a beacon." She smiles. "You mean he isn't...uhh...dead?" Pete asks. "No, now bring him with us...we'll start with him," She says as she opens a portal to lord knows where. Pete squeamishly hauls Hans over his shoulder, following the Dark Queen through the portal...


End file.
